Shonen Avengers: Infinity War (Trailer)
by Fenrir's Fang96
Summary: El mundo y toda la realidad esta en peligro, cuando uno de los demonios mas poderosos decide atacar, los personajes mas poderosos de los universos se unen para evitar que los 10 anillos del Caos caigan en las manos equivocadas, ¿tendrán éxito?
1. Trailer 1

**Hola a Todos esta es una idea que se me vino a la cabeza después de ver el tráiler de Avengers infinity War asique decidí hacer mi propio tráiler con algunos personajes de los animes, Espero que les guste.**

* * *

La escena comienza con mostrarnos la tierra siendo lentamente cubierta por una sombra

Ichigo: "Habia una idea"

Luego la imagen cambia mostrando a una Lucy y Chise heridas llevando por los hombros a un Natsu desmayado y sangrando

Roy mustang: "Reunir a un grupo de personas extraordinarias"

Se muestra Vegeta herido en un cráter siendo encontrado por Sasuke y shikamaru

Elias: "Para ver si podíamos convertirnos en algo superior"

Se mostraba a Inuyasha acariciando la cara de Kagome con amor, mientras la luna los iluminaba

All might: "Para que cuando nos necesitaran…podríamos defenderlos de las batallas."

Se mostraba a Luffy sentado en la cabeza del Sunny Go mirando al cielo.

La escena cambia mostrando a Rukia mirando su Zampakuto entonces volteo y vio winry reparando la pierna de Edward que estaba en muy mal estado

Nº18: "Que ellos nunca pudieron"

La escena pasa mostrando páginas de varios mangas shonen mientras se muestran las siluetas de Luffy, Ichigo, Goku, Edward, Deku, Natsu, Naruto y Meliodas

"Con el tiempo…" En el interior del gremio Fairy tail todos los miembros voltean al escuchar gritos "…sabrán lo que es perder…" Erza entonces abre la puerta y se ve a un montón de personas huyendo "…luchando desesperadamente por sobrevivir…" se siente un temblor Asiendo que midoriya y todos los estudiantes de UA vieran por la ventana un enorme pilar saliendo del suelo "y aun así fallar" se muestra al equipo Natsu con Chise, Elias y Ruth mirando el enorme pilar que estaba en magnolia.

"pueden temerle" en un puerto la tripulación mugiwara miraba incrédulos el pilar mientras que de este salían unas extrañas criaturas.

"huir" se veía Hiro Shishigami caminando sobre un montón de cadáveres mientras le entregaba un Anillo con una piedra Azul emanando un extraño poder a Alguien.

"Pero el destino es inevitable" En un portal salía Femto mostrando una sonrisa

La imagen cambia mostrando a Deku en su traje de héroe aterrizando en una autopista con la energía del one for all saliendo de su cuerpo, mientras se escucha a naruto hablar "Evacuen a los sibiles" se ve a Goku en super Saiyayin Blue tratando de desviar una energía carmesí con el Kame-hame-ha "preparen todas las defensas" luego se muestra a ichigo y a Inuyasha lanzando un Getsuga tenshou y el viento cortante a una sombra quien esta misma los bloquea con un campo de energía, "y denle a esta chica una espada" decía Naruto apuntando a Akame saliendo de las sombras vestida de anbu con la máscara a un lado de su cabeza.

En la siguiente escena se muestra al Franky Shogun llegando al campo de batalla, a Akame con cicatrices en la cara apuñalando a alguien con una de las espadas de Erza, luego se mostraba a Miroku y Sango mirando al cielo mientras trataban de poner a sus hijos a salvo, luego surge otro pilar cerca de konoha, mientras Bakugo explotar las cabezas a algunos monstros, al mismo tiempo que Zoro y Kenpachi cortan a algunos, luego se ve a Vegeta siendo azotado contra el suelo por Femto.

"uno no busca diversión al intentar acabar con el mundo…" se mostraba a una Chise asustada mientras Ruth se ponía la frente para protegerla, luego se muestra a Edward retorciéndose del dolor mientras alguien le agarra el brazo con fuerza mirando un anillo con una piedra color oro en uno de sus dedos, "…pero esto…" se muestra de nuevo a Femto mostrando en su mano derecha tres Anillos Rojo, Verde, y Azul en los dedos Índice, corazón y anular respectivamente "…me saca una sonrisa" mientras que de un golpe deja fuera de combate a Natsu.

Se muestra a todo un ejército de Ninjas, magos, militares, Héroes y los guerreros Z preparándose mientras un ejército de monstros se acerca entonces ambos bandos se lanzan uno contra el otro mientras que en un pequeño grupo se muestra a Rukia, inuyashiki, Zoro, kenpachi, bakugou, Kakashi, Nº 18, Piccolo, Scar y luffy mientras eran comandados por Naruto al frente.

 **Shonen Avengers: Infity War**

En una taberna se muestra a un Goku vendado mientras se giraba después de terminar su centésimo plato de comida "Hola soy Goku" saludaba con su clásica sonrisa "¿y ustedes quiénes son?" pregunto mirando A los siete Nanatsu no taizai a Hawk y Elizabeth mientras ellos lo miraban con curiosidad.

 **Y con esto doy por finalizado mi versión de infinity War la verdad es que estoy pensando en a ser una historia basada en este contexto si es que se me da la gana (y hasta que se estrene la pelicula), comenten que les pareció el tráiler, si quieren algún día una historia basada en infinity war,que otro universo manga o anime pondrían y que personajes debería poner en la realización de la historia.**

 **Lista de personajes y sus universos**

 **(one piece): Luffy, Zoro, franky, tripulación mugiwara**

 **(Inuyashiki): Hiro shishigami, ichiro inyashiki**

 **(Inuyasha): inuyasha, kagome, miroku, sango**

 **(Berserk): Femto**

 **(Boku no hero academy): Midoriya izuku/Deku, All migth, Bakugou**

 **(Nanatzu no taizai): Meliodas, Ban, King, Diane, Merlin, Gounther, Escanor, Elizabeth, hawk**

 **(Dragon ball super): Goku, vegeta, Nº18, Piccolo**

 **(Naruto): Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, shikamaru**

 **(Bleach): Ichigo, Rukia, kenpachi**

 **(Akame ga kill): Akame**

 **(Fairy Tail): Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Team Natsu**

 **(Maho tsukai no yome): Chise, Elias, Ruth**

 **(Full Metal Alchemist): Edward, Roy Mustang, Winry, Scar**


	2. Trailer 2

**Al final decidi poner a la mano divina como la Black Order no sé cómo haré para que peleen pero ya pensare sobre la marcha.**

* * *

La Escena comienza mostrándonos el pueblo de karakura de cabeza y lentamente comienza a girar hasta estar en posición original

La escena cambia mostrando a Nami, Rukia, Alphonse e Inuyashiki mirando arriba "En todo el tiempo en que lo conocí, siempre tuvo un solo objetivo: tener su propio reino" decía una sombra con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared.

Luego se muestra la mano de Femto poniéndose el anillo azul y de ahí se ven otros, pero de color rojo y verde.

"Y si consigue los anillos del caos, puede dominar todas las realidades con solo chasquear sus dedo" terminaba de explicar Merlín chasqueando sus dedos "Así de simple".

La escena cambia mostrando a Naruto, Ichigo, y Luffy consternados.

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llama el sujeto?" Le Pregunto Ichigo a la sombra.

La escena cambia a la sombra rebelada siendo Guts.

"Su Nombre es Griffith" le contesto Guts.

Luego se nos muestra a Femto volviendo a su apariencia Humana.

Después la escena Cambia mostrándonos Deku y a sus compañeros en sus uniformes de Héroes yendo directamente a la ciudad, "Tenemos Ventaja" Decía Robín mientras se mostraba a Vegeta volando directo a un portal "Vendrá por nosotros"

La escena cambia a Elías teniendo en su dedo anular izquierdo un anillo con una piedra violeta "Tenemos lo que Femto Quiere" Dijo Elías, luego se mostraba a Edward siendo ayudado por hermano Alphonse a ponerse en pie en el pulgar derecho del hermano mayor se veía un anillo con una piedra amarilla "Asique usaremos eso" termino Elías mientras se mostraba a Konoha.

La escena cambia mostrando Roy Mustang y a Riza Hawkeye caminado hacia Naruto con su capa de Hokage y a akame y a los anbu detrás de él, ambos se estrechan las manos detrás de Roy se ve a Nami, Inuyashiki, Edward, Alphonse, Inuyasha y a Miroku. La escena a Inuyashiki mostrando una simulación virtual de la villa de Konoha, luego se nos muestra a Meliodas y a los demás pecados capitales bajando de la mama de Hawk "Tenemos que reunir al equipo más fuerte" termino diciendo Naruto cortando la escena.

"¡Waaaaahhhh ¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?!" Gritaba King mientras intentaba zafarse de Natsu quien lo tenía sujeto y tratando de bajarle los pantalones.

"¿Eres un hada cierto?, trato de ver si tienes cola" Dijo Natsu inocentemente manteniendo sujeto al niño hada.

"¡No tengo cola idiota ¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?!" grito King con vergüenza e ira.

"De echo algunas hadas tienen colas solo que son muy pequeñas" Dijo Elías mirando la escena indiferente.

"Con más razón para ver, vamos King solo quítatelos" Dijo Ban mientras ayudaba a Natsu.

"¡Ban no te pongas de su lado!" Grito King mientras en otra escena se nos muestra a Lucy, Deku, Puck, Chise y Ruth mirando la escena incomodos.

La escena cambia mostrándonos a Konoha, en el templo Hokage se veían a Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, Akame, Merlín, Sango, Roy Mustang, All Might, y Elizabeth frente a un montón de ninjas, militares, héroes, shinigamis, caballeros, y magos.

Luego nos muestran a Goku, Meliodas y Escanor con heridas poniéndose de pie frente a una sombra alta "El fin está cerca" dijo Griffit, mientras Goku se transforma en Super sayayin Blue.

Luego la Escena cambia mostrándonos un Pilar derrumbándose sobre la ciudad, "Cuando termine" La escena cambia mostrándonos a Griffith Saludando a todos en su reino, "Todos van a hacer parte de mi reino", Luego se nos muestra a Femto agarrando por los pelos a Goku todo herido mientras hacia un gesto de dolor, la escena cambia mostrándonos a la mano divina y a Shishigami mirándolo mientras Femto se ponía el anillo azul, luego se nos muestra a Zoro, Sango, y a Naruto y al resto de las tropas preparándose para la pelea, se ven a cientos de demonios chocando con el perfect cube de Merlín, luego se ve a Elías creando plantas espinosas por donde va caminando Ban "Viéndome como a su Dios" Natsu entonces comenzó a exhalar fuego, luego se nos muestra a Chise mirando al cielo estupefacta "Como siempre debió ser" la escena cambia mostrándonos a Elias agarrándose la cabeza mientras grita de la desesperación y ahí se nos muestra a Ubik haciendo el gesto de silencio sin perder su sonrisa.

La escena cambia mostrando todos en la aldea luchando el franky shogun siendo tirado en el suelo por varios demonios, "y espero que lo recuerden" Dijo Femto mientras se nos mostraba en una escena, luego cambia mostrando a Guts poniéndose la armadura de Berserk mientras se lanzaba hacia Femto.

La escena cambia mostrando a Naruto en su forma de chacra de Bijuu apunto de asestar un Rasengan hacia Femto siendo ayudado por Luffy Geart 4 e Ichigo Bankai.

 **Shonnen Avengers: Infinity War**

"Soy Midoriya Izuku, por cierto" Dijo Midoriya mientras estrechaba la mano de King.

"Yo soy King" contesto el hada.

"Oh usan sus nombres claves. Entonces yo soy Deku" Dijo el peliverde corrigiéndose, mientras King le daba un ok con su cabeza.

Luego se muestra a Deku con la energía del One For All recorriendo varios obstáculos.

* * *

 **Y bueno con esto termina el tráiler 2, después de pensarlo mucho decidí hacer la historia de shonnen avengers, pero lo voy a hacer al estilo de los universos de marvel y DC para que vean como se conocen los personajes y como se juntaron sus universos también en cada historia voy a presentar los anillos del caos, las cuales serían las gemas del infinito y terminando con Infinty war la cual sería el final de la saga. Hasta entonces les pido paciencia dejen sus rewiews y vean mis otras historias yo soy fenrir`s Fang96 nos vemos con otra historia.**

 **Lista de personajes y sus universos**

 **(one piece): Luffy, Zoro, franky, Nami, Robin, Ussop, Chopper, Sanji**

 **(Inuyashiki): Hiro shishigami, ichiro inyashiki**

 **(Inuyasha): inuyasha, kagome, miroku, sango**

 **(Berserk): Guts, Puck, Femto/Griffith, Void, Slan, Ubik, Conrad**

 **(Boku no hero academy): Midoriya izuku/Deku, All migth, Bakugou, Uraraka, Hida, Tsuyu Azui, estudiantes de la clase A**

 **(Nanatzu no taizai): Meliodas, Ban, King, Diane, Merlin, Gounther, Escanor, Elizabeth, Hawk, Mama Hawk**

 **(Dragon ball super): Goku, vegeta, Nº18, Piccolo**

 **(Naruto): Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kurama/Kyuby**

 **(Bleach): Ichigo, Rukia, kenpachi**

 **(Akame ga kill): Akame**

 **(Fairy Tail): Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Miembros del gremio**

 **(Maho tsukai no yome): Chise, Elías, Ruth**

 **(Full Metal Alchemist): Edward, Roy Mustang, Winry, Scar, Alphonse, Riza Hawkaye**


End file.
